


December 29, 2001

by orphan_account



Category: DC Animated Universe (Timmverse), DCU
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:01:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 27
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26479159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: ''Our evening,'' Amos said while he scowled after Supergirl flew to battle a Metropolis villain.





	December 29, 2001

I never created Superman TAS.

''Our evening,'' Amos said while he scowled after Supergirl flew to battle a Metropolis villain instead of a father-daughter supper.

THE END


End file.
